DESPERATE
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: How a child can he cured his mother of a depression? Story with my OC Smurfette Emotionette , SmurfyFriend OC Chisette and theirs sons: Clumsy Brainy Brainy and Emotionette's last son and Smurfy adopted son of Chisette or Chi
1. Act I: Discussion

**DESPERATE**

_It started a few months after Chisette (or Chi) has adopted Smurfy, during a dark night. For some strange reason, despite a busy day to play with Clumsy Brainy and make arm irons with Hardy, Smurfy could not sleep. Although she was his mother recently, he had a strong connection with Chi… and he thought that she looked sad tonight. He gets out of bed and goes to his mom's room. He found her, lying in bed, big dark circles under the eyes with a small shiny object in her hands. Smurfy has never seen a razor before. This worries him. Why his mom was in that state?_

Smurfy: What's happen to you, mommy? You look so sad...

Chi: _*looks over to Smurfy**hides razor*_ Uh... Mommy's tired, and can't sleep, bubbeleh..._*moves covers so he can come lay with her_* c'mere, sweetie... Come lay with mommy...

Smurfy: _*lies down beside her.*_ I can't sleep either ... What was that bright object in your hand? _*sees a little blood on her hand*_ Mommy! Are you hurt?

Chi: _*quickly wipes finger on sheet*_ oh! N-no, sweetie... Mommy was just reading something before you came in, and got a paper cut. I don't know what you're talking about 'shiny object'.

Smurfy: I'm not stupid! I smurfed a shiny object! And you did not read! I do not see any books! _* In tears *_ Why are you lying to me, mommy? I've been naughty?

Chi: _*Speechless for a moment, then hugs Smurfy and tries to blink away tears* _Sweetie... There's something I guess you need to know... _*Turns his face so he looks in her eyes*_ There's something in mommy's head... something bad... and it sometimes makes me feel really sad... and... Sometimes it makes mommy want to hurt herself...

Smurfy: What's it? Why it makes you sad? Why didn't you tell me? You don't love me?

Chi: Of course I love you, Smurfy. Don't ever think I don't... I don't know why it makes me sad... but I didn't want to make you sad seeing me sad... that make any sense?

Smurfy: Maybe... but I can feel when you're sad... Tell me, mommy, why are you sad?

Chi: I can't always explain it, sweetheart. Sometimes, it makes me sad to remember my human life... sometimes it makes me sad thinking of your big sister angel, Ukyo... Sometimes Mommy just feels sad for no reason. Smurfy..._*she tilts his face to look at her* _I want you to know that this has nothing to do with you. It's not your fault, and it never will be. And if you ever need to talk, and I'm not around to, you can ALWAYS go to uncle Hefty, or Emotionette, or Papa Smurf. Okay?

Smurfy: _*sniff*_ Okay, mommy... _*hug Chi*_ I love you, mommy... forever and ever... I don't know how your human life was but if you weren't became a Smurfette, you will never become my mommy. You know, sometimes I'm sad not to have known my sister ... I think I see her in my dreams ... Clumsy Brainy tells me it's good to have a sister, although I would not like to have one like his!

Chi: I love you too Smurfy... I love you bigger than the sky... And Ukyo does too. _*small smile*_ I think she might... she comes into my dreams all the time, when I have them at least. _*smile fades slightly*_ My human life... well... that's a story for another day, little one. But I'm so, so happy I get to be a mommy for an adorable little mook like you! _*kisses him on the nose* *laughs a little* _oh, I know Clumsy Brainy loves Brainette exactly the way she is she has good qualities too, you know.

Smurfy:_*giggle*_ Maybe but I don't see where she hid it! _*yawns and begins to fall asleep*_ Good night mommy...

Chi: _*kisses him on the forehead* _Nite, nite, sweetheart. Have good dreams...I love you bigger than the sky.

Smurfy: I love you more, mommy... _*close his eyes and falls asleep*_

Chi: Sleep well, darling... I love you... _*Pulls covers up around them, and tries to sleep*_

* * *

_Chisette: Oc of MySmurfyFriend_

_Smurfy, Emotionette, Clumsy Brainy, Fighter and Brainette: mine_


	2. Act II: Mothers and Sons

**DESPERATE**

_***The next morning.**_

_Strangely, Smurfy is calm this morning. He keeps thinking about discussion he had with Chi last night. Sitting on a bench, he remains calm, legs flailing. Clumsy Brainy joins smiling.*_

Clumsy Brainy: Hi Smurfy!

Smurfy: _*out of his thoughts*_ Huh! Oh! Hi Big-Brain...

Clumsy Brainy: _*surprised*_ Ok... what's going on? _*sits next to Smurfy*_ You have smurfed a smurfness again?

Smurfy: _*sad* _No...

Clumsy Brainy: _*smile*_ I know! Come! We'll go smurfed Hardy! A good fight smurfed you good!

Smurfy: _*sad*_ Thanks but I didn't want to fight...

Clumsy Brainy: _*speechless*_ **WHAT? **You've never refused a fight! Especially against Hardy! You're not sick at least?

Smurfy: I don't thinks so...

Clumsy Brainy: _*worried*_ But what happened to you?

Smurfy: ...

Clumsy Brainy: _*jumps out of bench and ran to the house of Chi*_ **CHISETTE! CHI!**

* * *

Chi: _*opens the door*_ Clumsy Brainy...? What's the matter, bubbeleh?

Clumsy Brainy: I'm worried! Smurfy is sick! He smurfed sad when I offered him a fight with Hardy to distract him and he said he did not want to fight!

Chi: That IS strange... where is he now, bubbeleh?

Clumsy Brainy: Here! On the bench next Papa Smurf's house!

Chi: Okay... Thanks, Clumsy Brainy_. *sits next to Smurfy*_ Hey, bubbeleh... how you doin'?

Smurfy:_*out of his thoughts* _What? Oh! Nothing, mommy.

Chi: _*nudges him* _Come onnnn... I'm your mama, I know when something's bothering you... And Clumsy Brainy does too. Spill it.

Smurfy: _*sniff*_ I'm scary for you, mommy...

Chi: _*a little confused*_ you're scared for me? C'mere, sweetie... _*hugs him*_ Why're you scared?

Smurfy: _* wipes tears *_ Our conversation of last night ... I'm scared that your human life and everything we talked about yesterday forcing you to want to become again human and to let me ... or ... _*sobs*_ or hurt you! As you smurfed with this shiny object last night! If I didn't have you smurfed, I don't know what you would have smurfed...

Chi: _*tears in eyes*_ Oh, Sweetie... _*wipes his tears*_ Sometimes, mommy feels really sad... sometimes she gets this dumb, unsmurfy idea that hurting herself would take away that sadness... but it really doesn't... Mommy knows that... but sometimes she forgets... and thinks there's only one real way to make that sadness go away forever..._*looks in his eyes, keeps wiping away tears* _Smurfy... I promise you right now... I won't leave you like that... not now, not ever... Got it memorized?

Smurfy: _* rubs his eyes to wipe away his tears and smiling, shaking his head*_ Yes, mommy...

Chi: _*smiles, kisses him on the nose*_ Good. I love you, Smurfy. You'll always be my little man. Go play with Clumsy Brainy and Hardy, Okay?

Smurfy: _*grin*_ Yeah! _*hits his fist into his hand*_ Hardy has a bone to pick_. *jumps of the bench and runs to Clumsy Brainy*_ **Hey! Big-Brain!** You know where is Hardy?

Clumsy Brainy: _*surprised*_ Why?

Smurfy: _* smile * _I thought he wanted to fight!

Clumsy Brainy: _*surprised then smiles and jumps around the neck of Smurfy.*_ **YOU ARE HEALS! I found my best friend!**

Smurfy: _*Clumsy Brainy cuddles*_ I'd always be there, buddy! I was just smurfed in my thoughts. But I'd always be there for those I love. _*looks Chi and smiled*_ Come on! We're going smurfed to Hardy what we can do!

Clumsy Brainy: Yeah! _*hold out his fist to Smurfy*_ You, the muscles...

Smurfy: _*sticks his fist to the one of his friend*_ And you, the brain!

_*Clumsy Brainy and Smurfy away in the village, laughing, hand in hand.*_

Chi: _*yells to him*_ Be careful! Don't you MAKE me play nurse!

Clumsy Brainy: _*yells to her in smiling*_ I thinks it's Handy who must play nurse with Hardy!

Smurfy: **YEAH! HAARDY! Ready for fight?**

_*they disappear in the Village*_

* * *

Chi: _*laugh*_ Those kids... it aren't fun until someone's bleeding somewhere.

Emotionette: _*giggle*_ I see Smurfy is better!

Chi: _*gasps a little in surprise*_ Oh! Emotionette! You startled me! _*watches the direction Smurfy went*_ Yeah... the little bugger was flipped out because he found out about my depression last night...

Emotionette: Oh... poor little one... He is young and sensible. Chi, if something is wrong, you can tell us! We're your friends, you know?

Chi: I know that neshomelah... I just don't like talking about things that bother me. I just don't like people worrying over me... You get that, right?

Emotionette: Yes, I get that... but know, you have a Smurfling and he is afraid for his mother. You must more open your heart, Chi! Oh! And... what's "neshomelah"?

Chi: I guess... It's just-it's really hard... To try and put this dull ache in my heart into words...it just... Hurts... Thinking of Ukyo... Thinking of My forever singleness_*dry chuckle*_ thinking of the terrible injustices in my human life _*cringe*_ it HURTS... oh, sorry; neshomelah is a Yiddish term of endearment more affectionate and friendly than bubbeleh.

Emotionette: Okay! I understand what you feelings. After all, _*checks if Clumsy Brainy is not there*_ I know what it is to lose a child... Even if he was not desired, he was my child... Alas, he has become dangerous to the security of the other Smurflings.

Chi: Oh, yes... I remember... Fighter... jeez... hasn't thought about him in ages... You hear from the little guy at all? He ever sends any messages?

Emotionette:_ *sad* _No... I do not know what he becomes... I told him not to smurf near the Village... and it's better that way. He nearly drowned Brainy Jokey and... after leaving him, I almost lost my baby...

Chi: But at least he is alive, and that you got to know him at all... I never got to know my Ukyo_.*Chi hugs her*_ Be thankful you knew him, neshomelah. It'll always be his greatest treasure he has in this world.

Emotionette: Yeah... At least he has no memories of Clumsy Brainy... I think it's less painful for him... he was delighted to become big brother. But Brainette and Brainy Jokey have never accepted him ... This is perhaps why he was violent with others. He was so nice to me ... Finally, it is the past... A past that Clumsy Brainy should ignore.

Chi: I suppose... But someday, they'll be able to accept him... Just like mommy and Auntie Chi. But you can't keep Clumsy Brainy in the dark forever. Eventually he'll have to find out.

Emotionette: _* angry *_ Chi! How can you explain to a child that his mother was raped by a gray Smurf, she had a baby because of that and that child was so violent that she had the abandoned, causing her so much sorrow that she has almost lost the baby she was carrying? He did get over it! He is too fragile! For his elders, you know Brainette! It will take a miracle to overturn a decision that she or her father had taken. And Brainy Jokey ... it would be necessary that his little brother accept Fighter for he forgives him. Especially after the accident. Since then, he is afraid to approach the dam. _*calms down* _Oh sorry, Chi! I let myself go...

Chi: It's okay bubbeleh. No harm, no foul. I'm just saying that one of these days CB's gonna wonder about his big brother. And ten-to- one says he'll come and ask YOU. As for Brainy Jokey and Brainette, they'll find it in their hearts to forgive him someday. You'll see neshomelah. You'll see.

Emotionette: He doesn't know Fighter exist! And it's better like that... _*sad*_ Sometimes, I just wanted Fighter can be Brainy's son like the other... Even if he was the result of a rape, he was my baby...

Chi: _*pats her on the back*_ I know, bubbeleh. But at least no matter what the circumstances, he'll always be your son... nothing and no one can ever change that. Yes, he's never met him, but that doesn't mean he won't get curious. Just look at Smurfy and Ukyo... he never knew about her, she died a long time before he was ever created. But he still asks about her... and someday, CB's gonna hear stories, or see pictures, or something, and he'll want to know about his big bro.

Emotionette: He never heard of Fighter. Brainy is afraid that if he learns his life, he tries to find ... Fighter wants to me too much. He clutched able to hurt him, just anger. I know my children. Fighter has a character nearly explosive, much worse than me with my emotions. And Clumsy Brainy is emotional and curious. A single doubt in his mind and he will seek to enlighten by any means.

* * *

Smurfy: _*running towards them with Clumsy Brainy*_ Mommy! Mommy!

Emotionette: _*whispers* _Shhh! Not a word about you knows who!

Chi:_*nods a little in understanding, then looks over to Smurfy* _Yes, sweetie, what is it?

Smurfy: I won my fight against Hardy!

Emotionette: Is he wounded?

Clumsy Brainy: No, Mom! Just blue. But you should have seen Smurfy! He smurfed a punch to Hardy! Whoa!_ *pretends to fight but he turns on himself and falls to the ground.*_

Smurfy: _*laughs*_ Clumsiness or poor balance, Big Brain?

Clumsy Brainy: _*giggle*_ The dizzy.

Emotionette: _*giggle*_

Chi: _*helps Clumsy Brainy up, dusts him off a little.*_Knew they called you **CLUMSY** Brainy for a reason! Huh, kiddo? Haha... any other mother would probably punish you guys for fighting, Smurfy. So you know for NEXT time, it's not okay to fight. But good job, making your mama proud! _*puts an arm around Smurfy's shoulder and laughs loudly_* my boy the fighter... hahaha!

Emotionette: _*smiles and takes a look sad. This makes her think Fighter*_

Clumsy Brainy: _*sees his mother sad*_ Are you okay, Mom?

Emotionette: _*back to her.*_ Yes, honey. Just a bad memory.

Clumsy Brainy: _*curious*_ What? What is it?

Emotionette: Nothing important treasure. A painful memory ... that's all...

Clumsy Brainy: _*hugs her*_ I hate to see you sad, Mom...

Emotionette: _*smiles and kisses his forehead* _This is nothing. Now I have wonderful children that make me happy. _*touches the nose of Clumsy Brainy*_ Especially a smart little guy with dark glasses.

Clumsy Brainy: _*giggles*_

Chi: _*smiles*_ same here. 'Cept, Instead of dark glasses, my favorite treasure's got a green turtleneck. _*pokes Smurfy in the ribs, getting a little squeal from the smurfling*_

Clumsy Brainy and Smurfy: And we were all a mom extraordinary!

_*Mothers and Sons hugs*_

_Love of a child is the best remedy against depression._

**End**

* * *

Emotionette, Clumsy Brainy, Smurfy, Fighter: mine

Chisette: OC of My SmurfyFriend


End file.
